


Not in bed yet

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Research, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*flexes fingers and grins like an idiot*</p><p>It's close to dawn when Derek finds Stiles still at his desk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in bed yet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in haleizm's (on tumblr) ask box... so it's literally set out in the format that I sent it to her in
> 
> EDIT: I fixed the formatting so it's normal now...
> 
> It was fun to write and I wrote it not knowing where I was going with it. I'm proud of it because its the first thing I've finished in ages... mostly I get half way through and don't finish... so yea... feeling good.
> 
> I hope you like it...

Stiles is sitting at his desk, eyes half closed. It's 4:48am and the sky is going grey with false dawn. The light from his laptop is starting to hurt his eyes; actually, it started hurting his eyes several hours ago, but Stiles tries not to dwell on that fact. He's going to need glasses one day, he's had far too many nights sitting in the dark staring at his computer screen. It's little things like this- just being able to see better- that makes being a werewolf appealing. Sure, being super fast and super strong would be fun, but Stiles doesn't want all the crap that goes with it. And if he's right- and god, he hopes he's right- being human doesn't lessen his place in the pack. And... Stiles is rambling, or his brain is rambling because he's not talking out loud... Or at least, he doesn't think so.

"I've come to the conclusion that your mouth works independently of your brain." Derek says, and Stiles would be surprised, he might even jump if he wasn't so tired. His head is inches from the desk now and his eyes are barely open. 

"Yea, probably." Stiles mummers, moving his mouse and hinting the print button on the pages of notes he's got so far. They're currently dealing with a particularly pissed off Nymph. What Erica had done to piss her off, Stiles isn't sure. Derek had avoided the subject, while Isaac, Scott, and Boyd had all agreed that Stiles didn't really want to know. Stiles... hadn't left it alone, but Erica had started glaring when he'd mentioned it so he'd had to give up on his curiosity in the end. Stiles folds his arms on his desk and drops his head onto them with a soft thump.

"Notes are there," Stiles mumbls into his arms at Derek. The sound of the printer is almost soothing; there is something so normal about it. Stiles has printed a mountains of things in the last few months; he's definitely killed a few trees. Actually, Stiles had bought recycled paper that last time he'd been shopping. It was probably a good idea, one pissed off earth spirit at a time was all Stiles was really willing to deal with. And Stiles is rambling again. 

"Go to bed Stiles." Derek says from right behind Stiles's shoulder and even the proximity doesn't make Stiles flinch. 

"Ok..." Stiles slurs, "I'm up." He's not really, and he doesn't really plan on getting up either. The desk is really comfortable and the bed is just so far away. Stiles lifts his head and opens one eye to look over at the bed. Yeap, the bed is too far away. Stiles drops his head back onto his arms, a little more forcefully this time.

"Stiles," Derek sounds way to grumpy for this time of night- day- whatever. 

"Noooo," Stiles whines, "To far away, sleep here." He waves his hand at Derek, trying to get him to go away. Derek either doesn't see it or doesn't care; it wasn't much of a wave anyway considering Stiles is still leaning on his arms. 

"You're ridiculous." Derek huffs. "And proud." Stiles grins a little. "Quoting X-men is not getting into bed." Derek replies and Stiles actually lifts his head. 

"You... you've seen X-men?" Stiles grins, feeling loopy and out of it, but Derek has SEEN the MOVIE, and that's really freaking AWESOME! 

"Again, you're ridiculous." Derek rolls his eyes then steps forward, Stiles only has enough time to realise that Derek is leaning forward, then Derek's hand are on him. They're big and warm, and god, those are Derek's arms. "Um, hi." Stiles says, head falling back as he looks at Derek from his new position; in Derek's ARMS.

"Cause this isn't weird." Stiles continues, this close to Derek's face- and he's pretty bloody close- Stiles can see Derek rolling his eyes. Derek says nothing, just swinging around and crossing the room to Stiles's bed. He doesn't just dump him on the bed the way Stiles expects either. Derek puts him down gently, putting his legs and butt down first before removing his arm from behind Stiles's back. "Um... thanks." Stiles stares up at Derek for like a whole minute, before he can't hold it any more and flops over backwards. God, he's just to tired for this. "I really want to thank you, and like say that, this, carrying me to bed and all, is great and I didn't expect it of you. I also wonder why you bother, cause it's ME and all, but I'm too fucking tired right now." Stiles rolls over and closes his eyes, curling up into a tight ball as he wraps the covers around himself. He's kind colder than he thought he was, but this is nice, bed is nice. "Thanks Derek." And Stiles really means it. 

"Sure." Stiles hears Derek cross the room and collect the papers. He's almost asleep, Stiles is so close, his breathing is even, his bodies relaxed, his mind is almost quiet. But he still hears it when Derek crosses the room again, not towards the window, but back towards the bed. "Good night, Stiles." Derek’s fingers are warm when they brush over Stiles's head, and Stiles wants to push into the touch, but he’s mostly asleep. He’s asleep enough that even Derek must think he’s completely asleep, because that isn't Derek’s hand any more. Derek’s breath is warm, it smells of stale coffee, made to sweet. The touch of Derek’s lips against the skin of Stiles's forehead is thrilling and if he was completely awake his heart would be beating a mile a minute. But right now, he’s so close to sleep that he could be dreaming. If it’s a dream, it’s a really, really good one. “Be safe Stiles.” Then Derek is gone, and Stiles is finally asleep. 

The End.


End file.
